Her Smile
by Musa Rox
Summary: Ryou thinks of the one he loves. Sequal to Why? It's meant to be a secret who he loves, but it's a duh thing. First thing I've uploaded in ages!


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the (HOT) Ryou Shirogane. He belongs to Mia Ikumi and Rekio Yoshida, along with the rest of the characters mentioned.

Warnings: ummm... I guess some anime/manga spoilers... not really though.

Pairings: Ryou/? (at least it's supposed to be, it's obvious though, isn't it?)

Author's notes: Enjoy! After a (very) long break, here's a lil oneshot for you!

Dedication: to my dear Ocean's Daughter! I promised this fic months and MONTHS ago! So sorry! Anyway, here it is, with a basket of "I'm sorry for the delay" chocolate chip cookies!

**Her Smile**

She smiled her meltingly sweet smile at him. He felt his heart swell with some unknown emotion, and it pulled a rare smile to his lips.

"Good morning! How did you sleep?"

She never ceased to amaze him. She had been forced into a fight she knew nothing about. Made to battle for her life and her planet and all she loved. She had the weight of the world cruelly forced upon her… and yet…

She could still smile like that. That pure, beautiful smile. He knew that he could never be that strong. If that had happened to him, he would have broken.

His lips curled in a cynical smile, how ironic. He was already broken by his parents death. He had been broken since that day he saw his house, his family, his life, his _heart_, going up in flames. And ever since that day, he closed the door to his heart and locked it tight.

But she was gently, kindly, _lovingly_ opening that door. He didn't know why she bothered, and he didn't know when he had stopped trying to drive her out. All he knew was that he was frightened of her opening that door, but at the same time, wanted her to to open it more than anything.

While he knew that he was being selfish, he wanted to keep her all to himself. Wanted to be the only one to see her loving smile. Just seeing that smile directed at him was enough to lift his heart to heaven; but if he saw her smile at anyone else he felt as if the ground itself had swallowed him up and deposited him into the pits of hell.

He had no idea why she stuck by him. In the last battle between them and the aliens, she had fought so valiantly, that it hurt – and at the same time, healed – his heart. She had even saved him, at the risk of her own life. But he knew it was just because of her kind and self sacrificing nature. It made him so frightened though. She was hurt protecting _him_, she was nearly killed because of a mission _he _had given her. What if she died while protecting the planet she loved somuch? And all because the ray he had developed had chosen her as one of earth's protectors?

He had no idea what he would do if that haened. He often woke in a cold sweat, from nightmares of her limp and cold body in his hands. While this happened for all the Mew Mews... her blank face was the one that brought t the pits of despair and anguish. His blond head just couldn't the thought of her eyes, so full of life and hidden strength and trust, having the spark snuffed out of them. Just the thought of her warm body turning cold as ice, and her sweet smile turning into that frown he'd seen on so many corpses... was enough for him to almost let the earth die, if it meant that she would live, even if only for a little longer.

But this fear ad made him realize something. No, he had known for a long time. His broken and battered heart just wouldn't admit it.

At first he had thought that she wasn't fit to be a Mew, and was mystified as to why _she_ had been chosen to fight. But now, he didn't know how he would manage with out her. She threw everything she had into the fight, spurred on by the thought of those she loved. In some part of his selfish heart, he wished she would think of him.

Because now he knew.

Why her mere presence could make him happy.

Why her smile made him light up inside.

Why he always wanted her right by his side, _where she belonged_.

It was because...

he cared about her

because...

he wanted her to be happier than anyone

but mostly because...

he loved her.

Beautiful, smart and strong.

She was his Everything.

She was his smiling angel

She was his Lettuce

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

HI! Nope, I'm not dead! See, here's the deal. I just got a new computer over the summer right? But FF wouldn't accept it's writing program! Which sucked cause I atually wrote stuff! I'm only now getting program FF will take. Now on to the actual notes on this fic!

Ok, it's supposed to be a guess as to who he loves. It's kinda obvious though, isn't it? (sigh)


End file.
